Todo queda en familia
by Nancily
Summary: Será que estoy enamorada de los dos o tengo un maldito fetiche que es el color rojo de su cabello... Lean soy fatal para los summary xD
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de HP :) y pues aquí está el primer chap de esta historia espero que les guste :p

Disclaimer: Los personajes y demás cosas conocidas no ME pertenecen una pena son de JK Rowling, todos los demás detalles si son de mi autoría

**Mi profesor**

Hermione llegó y se tiró en su cama, ubicada justo al lado de Ginny, que parecía dormir como un angelito, que suertuda era de no tener tantas preocupaciones, de no sentirse entre la espada y la pared, que haces cuando amas con locura a dos hombres.

Pero no cualquieras, no no ella tenía que enamorarse de dos personas tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes, ese cabello como se movía al viento, eran tan iguales vaya mierda…

Se sentó en la cama y saco de su mesita personal un cuaderno que cuando abrió pareció estar en blanco, pasó las hojas con delicadeza procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras.

-Aparecium

Susurro apuntando con su varita y de pronto el cuaderno empezó a llenarse de unos trazos perfectos, era fácil reconocerlo como la letra de ella misma, se poso en una página en blanco y empezó a redactar con delicadeza.

Querido Diario:

_Hola soy yo, emm una vez más este si YO HERMIONE GRANGER y me siento tan malditamente confundida, que cambio tanto en mi que ya no soy yo, ESTA NO PUEDO SER YOOOOOOO, a ver te explico porque me siento así, creía amarlo querido diario_

Se limpio las lágrimas, mientras volvía a escribir tratando de calmarse, vaya confusión había en su pecho.

_Ron… Lo amé desde siempre, porque justo ahora tiene que aparecer otra persona y llenarme tanto de confusión…_

-Herms, que escribes no me digas que haces tus deberes porque te golpearía

-No Ginny

Hermione guardo rápidamente su diario, y lo tiro al fondo de la mesita, mirando a Ginny como si se tratará de un espectro. Ginny se sentó y miró que el sol ya estaba saliendo.

-¿No has dormido nada?

-No, es que me siento algo mal- mintió descaradamente

-OH! ¿Tienes gripe o algo así?

-No, ¿me voy a duchar si?

-Claro Herms

Hermione camino hacia la ducha, tomando de paso su uniforme, la pelirroja se le quedo viendo y cuando Herms cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño, tomo rápidamente el diario de su amiga, no era tonta sabia que le estaba mintiendo, leyó rápidamente dirigiéndose a la ultima pagina leyó mientras se tapaba la boca como si acabase de ver lo peor de su vida.

Su amiga y cuñada estaba enamorada de otra persona, esto no podía estar pasando, pero cuando había sucedido, y de quien estaba enamorada, en ninguna parte decía ese nombre que Ginny moría por saber. Ojeo rápidamente el resto del diario, pero su nombre no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Tiro el diario en el mismo lugar donde la castaña lo había dejado, mientras se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a pasearse por toda la habitación.

-Quien es parecido a Ron? No no es Harry en que se parecen mi desabrido hermano y mi novio?

No era Harry de eso Ginny estaba segura, se lo había preguntado tantas veces a Herms, que esta hasta había aceptado de ser necesario tomar Veritaserum en ese momento Gin sabía que le decía la verdad.

La castaña salió de la ducha y miro a su amiga que parecía preocupada la inspecciono y le sonrió.

-Te pasa algo Ginevra?

-NO ME LLAMES ASI… pero Herms aparte de esto, todo va bien? Últimamente te he visto como si algo te incomodará?

-A miiii? No para nada, voy a bajar quiero ir a caminar antes de desayunar, necesitas algo?

-No Herms, oye

Dijo mientras veía a su amiga decidida a salir de la habitación.

-¿Si algo te preocupara me lo dirías cierto?

-¿Claro a quien más que a ti se lo diría Gin?

Hermione bajo las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas, tratando de no toparse con nadie, necesitaba pensar, y respirar aire fresco, salió del retrato sin encontrarse con nadie, al llegar al hall del castillo, saludó efusivamente a algunas Ravens que ya se encontraban por ahí, camino hacia su lugar favorito, un árbol junto al lago, se sentó a pensar.

¿Debía terminar con Ron?, ya no sentía lo mismo por él, no después de entregarse por completo a ese ser que rondaba ahora en sus pensamientos, aunque cuando estaba con Ron, se sentía protegida, y sabia que quizás nunca nadie la amaría como él.

Su conciencia que era tirana, empezó a llamarla con varios apelativos nada agradables de oír, cuando de pronto una voz llena de odio la saco de sus pensamientos por completo.

-Miren, miren si es nada menos que la sangre sucia

Levanto la mirada para toparse con unos ojos color miel que ella debía aceptar que eran hermosos.

-Que paso Zabinni, Draquito te dejo solito y ahora haces su trabajo de joder la vida de los demás?

-Muérete maldita, no necesito a Draco, para darme cuenta que eres una sangre sucia, QUE TE JODAN MALDITA

La castaña se levanto con parsimonia y se planto frente al moreno, con todo el orgullo que había logrado recuperar después de tantos años de aguantarlos. Se aclaro la garganta como si fuera a decir algo de interés universal

-Mira intento FRACASADO de mortífago, ¿por qué no me jodes tú? qué es lo tanto quieres

El moreno abrió los ojos como si le acabasen de golpear, definitivamente la sangre sucia no era la misma de siempre, no solo por su mejorada apariencia sino porque ahora los encaraba como si nada, aparte de que les decía la verdad si algo quería él era revolcarse con ella.

Se acerco tomándola fuertemente por esa delgada cintura que la castaña poseía, y que de paso era envidiada y apetecida por casi todo el colegio.

-Ah si? Qué te pasa Granger es que tu noviecito no te rinde?

-Que te importa Zabinni

El se acerco dispuesto a hacerla callar de un beso, uno en el que ella sintiera que era una mujer, porque según el Weasley no tenía las agallas de hacer sentir mujer a nadie. Pero Hermione se alejaba poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Blaise con todas sus fuerzas.

-QUE TE PASA ZABINNI, SUELTA A HERMIONE AHORA MISMO

Dijo una voz fuerte el moreno obedeció de inmediato por inercia, volteándose para ver quien le daba órdenes de esa manera, un pelirrojo mucho más alto que el, estaba de pie con las manos en la cintura y con una cara de querer matarlo en ese preciso momento, Hermione corrió hacia el pelirrojo que le extendió una mano pero ella no lo toco.

-Lo lamento Profesor Weasley

Dijo el Slytherin casi escupiendo las palabras como si se tratara de lo peor que hubiese dicho en su vida, y es que todos los de su casa odiaban a ese profesor, un Weasley igual de pobretón que todos, pero que había llegado para cubrir la vacante de Hagrid este año.

-Lo lamenta Zabinni, Ja solo largase o le restare puntos a su casa

-Ya arreglare este asuntito contigo Granger

Dijo mientras se alejaba maldiciendo, en ese momento Hermione se situó frente a Charlie, mirando esos ojos azules que parecían hechos del material más precioso del mundo.

-Gracias Charlie

-De nada Hermione

El intento darse la vuelta sin prestarle más atención a la situación estaba furico y no era para menos, el imbécil de Blaise estaba a punto de besar a la novia de su hermano pero no era solo eso, no eran los celos de cualquier cuñado los que se consumía en su pecho, eran los celos de un hombre se volteo y tomo a Hermione del brazo atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Por que estabas aquí sola en esas escenitas? Es que acaso no recuerdas que tienes novio o qué?

-SUELTAME CHARLIE

Chillo Hermione enfurecida, por ese contacto tan grosero, miles de insultos se formaron en su garganta pero no salían con tanta fluidez como las pensaba, se quedaban atragantadas en su garganta.

-Además quien eres tú para decirme eso?

-Yo soy el hermano mayor de Ron, solo defiendo sus intereses

-JAJA Y JA no me mientas Charl..

Pero su voz fue acallada, por un beso apasionado del pelirrojo, este la besaba con desesperación como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, sin importarle donde estaba, le pidió entrada con delicadeza a su boca, la castaña abrió un poco sus labios dándole entrada, Charlie se separo un poco y llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la castaña.

-Ya tengo demasiado con tener que compartirte con mi hermano, quiero a todos los demás lejos de ti, a kilómetros ¿entendido?

La soltó, para ella eso resulto grotesco y sus palabras le golpeaban el corazón, como si fueran miles de crucios lanzados.

-Creo que esta entendido Profesor Weasley

Dijo tratando de caminar para alejarse de él, pero sus fuertes manos maltratadas por los años conviviendo con dragones, la atraparon acercándola de nuevo.

-¿Como que profesor Weasley?

-Eso eres Charlie, un profesor ¿o no?

-Sí, pero soy más que eso para ti mi amor

Le susurro al oído, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de la muchacha, apretándolas para acercarla más, como si eso se pudiera, ella sintió como el deseo se despertaba en el lugar que se hallaba en el sur de su cuerpo.

-Suéltame pueden vernos Charlie

-Eso quiero que nos vean de una maldita vez y dejar de fingir que eres solo mi cuñada

-Pues hazlo a ver vamos y digámoselo a Ron, vamos de una jodida vez

-Hermione, no quiero romperle el corazón a mi hermano, sabes que te ama

-Entonces suéltame y deja de decir estupideces que no te atreverás a hacer, QUE ME SUELTES

El obedeció, viendo como los ojos de su amada castaña se llenaban de lágrimas, ella se soltó alejándose de él como si su tacto quemara, y si que lo hacía pero no era doloroso era totalmente placentero.

-Ve a desayunar Granger

-Lo que usted diga profesor

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar unos gritos de un adolescente, llamando a Hermione, ella se asomo para ver esa cabellera pelirroja que corría hacia ella.

"_Ron"_

Pensó mientras ella se acercaba hacia él y este se le acercaba tirándosele encima, casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

-Buenos días mi amor, hola Charlie

Dijo viendo a su hermano, de inmediato le plantó un beso a su novia, pasando sus manos por su cabello, la castaña correspondió el beso, solo se pudo escuchar un gruñido de Charlie que sonó como un buenos días y lo vieron alejarse en dirección al Gran Comedor.

-¿Y este?

Dijo Ron señalando con la boca hacia donde desaparecía su hermano.

-No se, esta de malhumor supongo, ¿cómo esta mi bebé?

Pregunto Hermione tratando de alejar el tema del pelirrojo mayor que la hacía sufrir con desespero.

-Yo bien mi vida, vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre

-Tú siempre mi vida

Ron se limitó a sonreír, mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia, Hermione bajo la mirada casi como un lamento, era tan diferente el tacto de las manos lisas de Ron y las del rudo Charlie, entraron al castillo y de inmediato Ron se sentó y empezó a comer.

Harry le dedico una mirada a su amiga, ya Ginny le había informado de sus sospechas, ese era un don de la pelirroja el poder contarle todo a Harry, a sabiendas de que este le ayudaría en lo que fuese. Hermione le sonrió naturalmente, y el pelinegro desecho la idea de que su amiga pudiese tener otro amor, era imposible, solo había que mirar como cada momento esta miraba a Ron con tanto cariño.

-Mañana jugamos contra Huflepuff están preparados?

Pregunto Harry dedicándoles una mirada a su novia y a su mejor amigo.

-De seguro, les partiremos la cabeza a esos tejones

-Ronald porque siempre tienes que desviar todo casi hasta la agresión?

Sentencio la castaña mientras lo miraba a manera de reproche.

-Por que…

Ron trago su tostada casi de golpe, haciendo que Harry explotara en una carcajada

-Por que mi amor así es el quidditch

-Ya claro

Hermione siguió desayunando, mientras los otros tres se encerraban en una conversación sobre equipos de quidditch, ella sintió una mirada sobre ella, se volteo hacia la mesa de profesores viendo como unos ojos azules se clavaban en ella.

-Hermioneeeee que si hiciste la tarea de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas?

Repitió Harry por tercera vez, ya un tanto molesto, Hermione se volteo y lo miro asintiendo.

-Te escuche solo que me parece un tanto tonto que me preguntes eso, sabes que hago todas las tareas Harry.

Todos se levantaron despacio para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases, Harry se disculpo diciendo que llegaría en unos minutos que iría a dejar a Ginny a su clase de Herbología, la castaña no dejaba de maldecir mentalmente el tener que ir a las clases de CCM, con el pelirrojo mayor.

Ron se volteo y soltó a Hermione de su mano, plantándose frente a ella.

-Te pasa algo Mione? Estas extremadamente callada últimamente princesa

-No, Ronnie solo estoy algo cansada, dormí fatal anoche

Llegaron a los linderos del bosque, Ron pasó su mano por los hombros de su chica, acercándose al grupo, Charlie ya había empezado a hablar acerca de los colacuerno Húngaro, y acerca de lo peligroso que eran. Hermione se sentó y empezó a anotar rápidamente los datos que el profesor daba, cuando un comentario la saco de sus casillas.

-Que si esta bueno este profesor, yo le metería mano con todo el gusto

Dijo Parvati antes de soltarse en carcajadas escandalosas, Hermione sintió que no soportaría mas de esos comentarios lascivos hacia SU hombre.

-CALLATE PARVATI HAY QUIENES SI QUEREMOS ESTUDIAR, ESTUPIDA

Ron abrió los ojos como platos al oir el grito desesperado de su novia, mientras se levantaba apuntando con la varita a Parvati, que demonios le pasaba a Herms actuando de esa manera, de inmediato todos se callaron y empezaron a escuchar el escándalo que se había formado detrás.

-SEÑORITA GRANGER

Se oyó la voz molesta del profesor llamar desde adelante.

- Porque no se sienta ahora mismo, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por este escándalo y está castigada, la veo inmediatamente después de clases y si cree que lo que usted tiene que decir es más interesante porque no pasa usted y da la clase?

-Pero Charlie

Se escucho el intento de Ron por defender a su novia, pero Charlie solo arrugo el ceño y prosiguió, Herms se sentó de nuevo bufando.

-Mi amor, que te paso para que te salieras así de control?

-Me pudre no poder escuchar la clase por estas hormonas locas

Ron sonrió y paso su mano por el cuello de Hermione, Harry se sentó junto a ambos, había llegado a tiempo para escuchar toda la discusión.

-Mione quieres relajarte?

-Calla Harry ahora estoy demasiado molesta

Fue lo único que dijo en el resto de la clase, cuando esta acabo, el trió de Oro se quedo para escuchar el castigo, injusto, que Charlie le pondría a la castaña.

-Potter, Weasley pueden retirarse

-Pero Charlie- dijeron ambos

-Pero nada esto debo arreglarlo con la señorita Granger, vayan a almorzar ahora o les bajare más puntos

Ron maldijo a su hermano interiormente, Harry lo halo del hombro para que lo siguiera.

-Nos meteremos en problemas si nos quedamos Ron, tu hermano parece muy enfadado

Fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar Hermione, mientras se alejaban hacia el castillo.

-Me quieres decir que significo todo eso Hermione?

Soltó en un tono bastante fuerte el pelirrojo.

-Deberías escuchar las cosas que estaba diciendo Parvati de ti

-Pues tu deberías controlarte, o todos se enteraran no crees?

-Acompáñame a la casa del guardabosques ahí te diré tu castigo

Ella lo siguió de mala gana aun las palabras de Parvati, sonaban en su mente, como un maldito eco, todas querían meterle mano a SU Charlie, al llegar a la casa que antes ocupaba Hagrid, Charlie conjuro algún hechizo para que no se escuchara nada.

-Has enloquecido castaña?

-Ya cállate si, solo te defendía

-No necesito que una niñita me defienda, menos si es la novia de mi hermano

-Quieres callarte MALDITA SEA

-NO yo soy aquí el profesor

-Dame mi castigo y déjame largarme

-De verdad quieres irte

Dijo el ojiazul mientras se acercaba a una distancia que a Hermione le resultaba peligrosa.

-Si

-No me cuela

Charlie la levanto tomándola de las nalgas, y sentándola en la mesa.

-Eso fue solo un arrebato de celos tuyos, porque te das cuenta que otras me miran con deseo, y tu no haces más que perder tu tiempo con…. Con mi hermano

Hermione le golpeo el pecho para que la soltara.

-Claro y tú no haces más que mostrarles los brazos y esa sonrisa a todos, de ESTOY JODIDAMENTE DISPONIBLE… QUE TE DEN CHARLIE

-Y tú que no haces más que pasearte por todas partes mostrando esas malditas curvas que me enloquecen y de la mano de mi hermano

Charlie la soltó de golpe, y se sentó en la silla.

-Puedes irte

-Cuál es mi castigo?

-Nada solo vete

-Dígame cual es mi castigo Profesor

-Tu castigo es no tenerme más, esto se acabo

Pronuncio el pelirrojo con una voz resentida.

-Vete ahora mismo con mi hermano es a él al que amas

-Te amo a ti PERO ERES TAN IMBECIL PARA NO DARTE CUENTA WEASLEY

El se levanto como rayo cerrándole el paso.

-Demuéstramelo

-Como quieres que te lo demuestre?

-Desnúdate

Y como si fuera una orden suprema, Hermione empezó a desvestirse


	2. Te deseo

Segundo Chap si esta historia me tiene babeando, así que aquí está el segundo espero que les guste :p

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling lo demás salió de mi mente

**Te deseo tanto**

La ropa se deslizo por su piel cayendo poco a poco sobre el piso, el abrió la boca para pronunciar palabras que se ahogaron en su garganta.

-Voltéate

Dijo cuando al fin las palabras apenas pudieron salir, ella obedeció con una sonrisa, mientras su cabello se acomodaba tapando sus senos, el se acerco y paso uno de sus dedos por el perfil de su nariz, lo pasó tímido como si fuera la primera vez que se atrevía a tocarla.

-Cierra la boca Charlie, y no seas tan tímido

El sonrió mientras dejaba que sus manos tomaran vida propia, estas se deslizaron por sus caderas sintiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, subió las manos tomándola de la cintura la atrajo hacia él.

-Te deseo tanto

Jadeo como si le faltara el aire, suspiro mientras pasaba sus manos por esa pelirroja cabellera del que era dueño. Ella se movió suavemente acercándose a él, cuando quito las manos.

-Cuanto es ese tanto que me deseas Charlie?

-Tanto que te hare mía una vez más en este preciso momento

-Hazlo joder hazlo

Susurro cerca de su oído, mientras sus manos se acoplan de manera perfecta en la gran maleta que se formaba en la entrepierna del profesor, este reacciono como si el tacto de la castaña quemase, tomándola rápidamente entre sus manos y acercándola a la mesa. Se quito la camisa que traía puesta en un santiamén, mientras su amante se dedicaba a quitarle el cinturón de golpe, las manos de la adolescente se deslizaron deshaciéndose del pantalón mientras él movía las piernas al fin liberándose del pantalón ajustado que solía traer, quedo frente a ella, ese hombre de unos 26 años y ese gran bulto que podía ver con delicadeza formarse justo en medio de las piernas.

No pudo más, la castaña se deslizo por la mesa tomando con una mano ese hermoso miembro que vibraba, Charlie soltó un gruñido fuerte mientras susurraba cosas que solo él entendía. Mientras Herms masajeaba cada vez más rápido su miembro, se deshizo de ese gran estorbo que era su bóxer, mientras Charlie se volteaba para arrecostarse a la mesa mientras suspiraba.

-Joder me estas matando

La tomo por las piernas pegando sus genitales, ella gimió, el empezó a besar su cuello pasando sus manos por sus senos apretujándolos con fuerza pero no la necesaria para lastimarla, ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, continuaba masajeando su miembro hasta que él se detuvo y la acerco a la cama. Era hora de empezar a actuar en serio.

-Ahora verás porque soy tu mejor opción Hermione

Se agachó frente a la cama y tomó las rodillas de la castaña apartándolas, haciéndose paso para llegar a su vagina se acerco inhalando su sexo como si fuera la causa de seguir vivo, de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujo en ambos rostros, el delineo cada musculo de ella con su lengua mientras esta empezaba a gemir.

-Dios Charlie dios, DETENTE POR FAVOR

-¿Quieres que me detenga en serio?

-NOOOOOOO

Chillo, mientras se retorcía debido a que el pelirrojo parecía no cansarse de dibujar ese camino hacia el paraíso que había encontrado. Puso un poco de presión con sus labios en el clítoris de la castaña haciendo que esta gritara que necesitaba más.

El profesor no pudo más que soltar una carcajada mientras empezaba a subir por el ombligo de la castaña dejando un rastro de saliva caliente por su estomago y pecho rodeando con cuidado el borde de sus pezones.

-Merlín no puedo más hazlo de una jodida vez

Y el obedeció entro en ella de manera cálida, primero suavemente luego se deslizo con mas y mas fuerza sintiendo como cada parte del cuerpo de su mujer lo recibía con atenciones, la sentía latir por dentro y como cada musculo abrazaba su ya de por si erecto miembro. El empezó a sudar y ella solo gemía como loca, de pronto ambos escucharon un ruido que los hizo separarse de golpe, el se levantó y camino hacia la ventana.

-Vístete parece que Ron y Harry vienen a buscarte

Ella maldijo por lo bajo mientras ambos se vestían rápidamente, justo cuando tocaron la puerta ambos se sentaron en la mesa, Hermione beso una última vez los labios de su amado. Charlie se limpio su sudada frente e indico que abrieran.

-Pasen

Ambos chicos entraron y Ron de inmediato se acerco a Hermione, pero esta solo lo abrazo tratando de evitar que la besase, según ella sentiría el sabor de su hermano en sus labios.

-Pueden irse, no es correcto que estén siempre por aquí, dirán que tengo preferencias, por cierto Hermione mañana a la misma hora quiero que cumplas tu castigo

-Pero Charlie mierda, es tu cuñada

Reclamo Ron bastante molesto, Harry sonrió y Charlie se levanto de inmediato para ubicarlo.

-Soy su profesor así que deja de decir esas cosas

-Aquí estaré Charlie y gracias por no ser tan rudo conmigo

Ambos sonrieron, y Ron tomo a Hermione de la mano mientras Harry caminaba junto a ellos.

-Que te puso a hacer Mione?

-A limpiarle algunos instrumentos grandes que tenía fuera de uso

Ella tuvo que evitar reírse con ese comentario de doble sentido que acababa de soltar, sus dos acompañantes levantaron los hombros.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, al acabar este el trió dorado y Ginny subieron a la sala común, Hermione se disculpo diciendo que debía ducharse y luego descansar estaba cansada, ambos amigos se despidieron de ella y Harry se dedico unos minutos para despedirse de su novia, al llegar a las habitaciones Ron se sentó en la cama y miro a Harry varias veces, pero no se animaba a soltarle esa pregunta que le rondaba en los pensamientos desde hacía varios días.

-Buenas noches Ron duerme bien

-Igual Harry

Ronald se durmió de inmediato, pero de inmediato en sus sueños empezó a ver cosas que le atormentaban, una castaña desnudándose para él, de inmediato su cuerpo reaccionaba y eso acababa en una sesión de sexo fuerte y delicioso.

El pelirrojo se despertó sobresaltado y no solo él se había despertado, había algo en medio de sus piernas que vibraba, se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, descargando una vez más en soledad todo su deseo, mientras gemía y pronunciaba el nombre de su novia en silencio.

Estaba decidido, mañana mismo le hablaría a su novia acerca de su necesidad de tener sexo, como su cuerpo la reclamaba, se lavo con delicadeza las manos y ensayo frente al espejo lo que le diría.

-Herms te deseo y necesito estar contigo… pero no como siempre joder Herms necesito acostarme contigo

Le sonrió al espejo y camino hacia su cama, aun le quedaban algunas horas de sueño.


End file.
